Thicker Than Blood
by Sulfur Dusk
Summary: AU: In which Elsa is sent away from Arendelle after almost accidentally killing Anna. The young princess, terrified and alone, grows up in a frightening dark world... at the Salamändra Institute, things are not always what they seem, and many years later Elsa is forced to make one final decision that will bring the kingdom of Arendelle to its knees. :OC/Elsa: :Kristoff/Anna:


**Thicker Than Blood**

– A _**Frozen**_ Story –

* * *

**Full Summary**

_What if Elsa was sent away after almost killing her younger sister Anna? The young princess, terrified and alone, grows up in a frightening world of danger, intrigue, maturity and people that either despise her or understand her. At Salamändra Island, she is told to learn how to control her powers and subdue them. If she does, she will be sent back home. _

_However, after many years, turmoil erupts in Arendelle and as the news spreads overseas, Elsa knows she has one, and only one, decision to make… and it will change the way of both worlds forever. _

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

**Disgraced**

* * *

She had never meant for this to happen.

King Roland of Arendelle had also never looked so terrifying. The middle-aged man's broad shoulders were barely hidden beneath the ruffling velveteen laces of violet and gold, the colors of his kingdom that once shone so brilliantly over their pale Scandinavian skin. Round eyes the size of dinner saucers swam with deep, heartfelt emotions that the young princess wished were directed towards her… instead, those eyes were dreadfully solemn, concerned, and focused entirely on the victim of the situation.

Elsa never meant to lose control; her fingers had slipped, the powers she was born with had slipped out of her grasp and she nearly took the life of her precious younger sister Anna. The darling child lay in her mother's arms, a platinum stripe almost as cold and lifeless as the frigid ice that coursed through her veins running through her hair like a serpent. Elsa's teeth sunk into her bottom lip, the will to leave and curl into a fearful little ball drumming through her temples like alarm signals.

"Roland…" Queen Felicia started, her lips pursing as she glanced over the sleeping form of their youngest daughter, their Anna—the innocent girl that Elsa had nearly killed just several hours before. Taking her to the ballroom was a mistake, an absolutely horrible choice so early in the morning… what if she had missed lower? Instead of striking Anna in her forehead, what if she had done something even worse?

Images of a small, barely beating heart raced through Elsa's conscience. Tears of concern and fright laced her eyes and she fought the urge to jump up and scream at her parents for being so secretive about this; Anna needed to live, she needed to survive and grow up alongside her like it was originally planned. They were closer than anyone they had ever known in their youthful upbringing, and wasn't that enough? It was not fair to talk about Anna as if the older sister were not there.

"Felicia, we have already consulted the alchemists and palace doctors. Even if Anna will be fine, I want to be sure that nothing like this will happen again." His voice had grown cold, far different from the warm, soothing tone that a father should always possess.

Elsa's body shook in fear. Her hands balled in her lap, the silk of her nightgown pushing between her fingers in her fixture of nervousness. She addressed the surroundings of the room with wide, calculating eyes, anything to distract her from what was happening in front of her. Long purple drapes were shielding the frosted glass that blocked the vision of a waxing moon, and in other nights if they were too tired to play with her dangerous powers, she and Anna would count the stars through the window and try to spot the galaxies.

"Maybe this is the right decision, then, Roland." Felicia dipped her head, the energy depleting from her once-beautiful and gossamer face. Elsa had always glanced over her mother's angelic features and admired the sloping curve of her neck and the swan-like grace she carried whenever she walked, but now she looked hunched over, sick with concern and sadness.

"Of course it is," the king continued, gradually taking Anna from his wife's arms and caressing her freckled face. Elsa wanted to be the one whispering to Anna, telling her how sorry she was, how devastated she was in realizing how responsible she needed to be at her age.

This was all her fault.

"Elsa," Queen Felicia began, kneeling down to lock eyes with her oldest daughter. Elsa searched her mother's bright copper orbs, hoping to fish out any emotion, any sign of life behind the voids of black that were slowly taking over her entire being.

Elsa quickly snapped at her own thoughts. How dare she think so selfishly? Her parents nearly lost their baby girl… because of _her_, the freak of nature cursed with the ability to manipulate ice and snow. So, this predicament was understandable.

Still, it frightened her to see her mother like this, and to hear her voice echo without the usual chime of bells it once carried.

"Are you listening to me, young lady?" the queen demanded, and Elsa instantly shot her attention to her mother, alert. "Do you understand the gravity of this situation? Because of your recklessness, not to mention _irresponsibility_, you nearly killed Anna. We are all very, very lucky that she is still breathing and her heart is still beating."

Bitter, solemn tears threatened to break through the barrier, though Elsa refused to cry. At this moment, she needed to remain strong and listen to what her powerful queen had to say. For the next few hours, or days, or months, or however long this took, Queen Felicia was not her mother, but her ruler, and she needed to understand that.

"Your father and I have consulted numerous alchemists and sorcerers after extracting the ice from Anna's body. They warned us that something like this could indeed happen again, and your father and I believe that we have been too soft on you." Felicia reached forward, slowly stroking her daughter's soft cheek. "Please try to understand what I am about to say, Elsa, as this moment in your life is going to change."

Elsa's heart rammed against her chest at an unfathomable speed. She feared the worst: banishment? Disownment? Cast out into the streets as a monster and abomination to her people? Others would know… the villagers would hate her, they would stone her to death!

"Your father and I are going to send you away to a very special organization in the east. Salamändra Island is a series of compounds very close to the Eastern Isles. There, many children and adults like you, with your dangerous abilities, grow up there and learn how to hone their skills before they are sent back home."

Elsa stiffened, her lip trembling in fear and disbelief. They were going to send her away? Away from _Arendelle_? To some island that she had never heard of?

"There are other children like you. Whether they have the same power to control ice is unknown to us, but from the people we talked to they believe that they can help you grow into the wonderful, beautiful, mature woman that you are meant to be. Only then will you be able to return and see us. We will, of course, write to you and let you know how we are doing, but this decision _must _be made a reality."

The older princess felt her nose scuff up in defiance. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; this was too much. "Anna needs me," she stated slowly, unsure how this thought couldn't have entered her parents' minds every once in a while.

"Anna needs safety, and you are not safe to be around."

The words were harsh but Elsa refused to flinch. In a way, her mother was right. Maybe this was the right decision, the most moral path to take if Anna was going to remain safe and away from harm. She had to will herself to remain seated as her mother and father explained more and more on how she would be able to communicate with them, and how she would be able to return once she mastered the ability to control her icy, devilish powers.

Though she found it a bit difficult to listen to them, as her eyes were focused on the peacefully sleeping form of her younger sister, her former best friend, who she had endangered so recklessly… she would never do that again.

She would do this for Anna, for her and her alone.

* * *

The _Sunstrider _was a massive, complex ship constructed of fine rosewood, whalebone and harvested steel. Elsa had seen the ship dock on many occasions through the outcrop in the courtyard, but she had never seen something so huge and ethereal up close.

Resisting the urge to step back and walk towards the courtyard with her once-loving and endearing parents, she braced the balls of her feet against the splintered wood of the dock and stared straight ahead.

The sky was a soothing gray, splashed across with patterns of rolling clouds and a continuous booming rhythm of thunder heard in the distance. Lightning would strike soon, and although Anna had never liked approaching her bedroom window and watching the dangerous daggers pierce the earth below, the beautiful sight had always fascinated Elsa.

She would miss wrapping her arms around the younger girl, whispering soothing messages into her ears as she lulled her to sleep. She was there to protect her; to be sure that she was safe, and now that she was going away, she had no idea what was in store for her. What would become of Anna while she was gone? Would she miss her?

"This is the ship that you'll be boarding, Elsa," the queen whispered, stroking her daughter's fine platinum blonde hair.

Earlier that morning she actually bothered combing the girl's locks and twisting the hairdo up into a prestigious bun. She also dressed her in a dress that normally she would only be required to wear in the Royal Court when meetings were in session, but now she felt like she was going to need to wear something like this constantly, whether to impress someone or just prove that she had substance.

"It's very big," Elsa whispered.

The queen nodded. "Indeed. But it will ensure you safe travels and remember to write to us… we'll be dying to hear about your endeavors on Salamändra." Such a strange word, too… it reminded Elsa of the amphibians. What were they called again?

Oh, right. Salamanders.

She frowned in distaste as the ship's belly opened and a tall, gangly woman stepped onto the dock. She was hunched over and had an intimidating presence about her, but she was dressed in even finer silk than the Queen of Arendelle, and bits and pieces of symbols of the Eastern Isles were patterned over the fabric. Her hair was stringy and gray and brought up in a tight bun that was much more severe than the loose ensemble Elsa wore.

"It is good to see you on this fine morning, Lady Garthur," Felicia began, though she did not extend her hand. She tenderly pushed Elsa forward, dipping her head. "Speak, Elsa. This very nice lady will be watching you on the ship and making sure that you make it there in one piece."

Elsa swallowed, yet bowed respectfully. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Garthur." What an awful name… it sounded so masculine. Maybe it was her surname and her mother was being more formal than usual?

Lady Garthur's bushy eyebrows knit together, before she cracked a wiry grin and nodded towards the queen. "Very good. She definitely looks like she has the abilities you say she has. Children born with those abilities are very, very rare."

The queen nodded. "I am very glad that you understand. The king and I are very grateful to you and your organization for taking our daughter under your wing."

"No need to thank me." Lady Garthur placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder, and the young princess watched in slight awe and disgust at the wrinkled, leathery skin and unnaturally shaped fingernails that this woman had. "My associates on Salamändra will definitely take great care of this lovely girl."

"I appreciate it. Payment will be shipped to you very shortly, I can promise you that." Queen Felicia smiled for the first time in a week, and Elsa frowned at the fact that she had only caused her mother to frown beforehand… and that the queen was smiling _as her daughter was leaving_.

The queen stepped forward and kissed Elsa's forehead: a sensible goodbye that felt just as lifeless and forced as the look she saw in her eyes.

The princess did not smile once she entered the ship, nor did she look back to say her final goodbyes. It was clear that she was not wanted.

_Remember, you're doing this for Anna. They will love her and take care of her now that you're leaving. Do this for her. Do this for her. You have to say your goodbyes now, but it's not forever. It's definitely not forever._

* * *

The first week sitting in the cabin in the belly of the _Sunstrider _was unsettling and dreadfully uncomfortable. Dozens and dozens of strange-looking men, elderly women, spontaneous, spastic children and creepy lurkers in the shadows kept her on edge. Elsa hadn't slept for the first four nights when she was aboard the ship, and the first time she did slip into slumber was when the cloud of exhaustion that hung over her head was just too much to bear.

The food was awful as well. She hated to sound spoiled as she always scolded Anna for acting like the food being brought to their dinner table in the castle was not good enough; after all, there were many cultures where people didn't have any food at all. Elsa was blessed… or at least, she _once _was. She wasn't sure how she was going to cope with the constant porridge bowls brought to her.

She wrapped her woolen blanket around her tiny form and snuggled in the corner, shivering under the cold. The temperature had never bothered her before, but the sense of loneliness that rippled up and down her spine was impossible to ignore. Her fingers trembled around the blanket and she tried to duck her head beneath it—and then something caught her eye.

Past the mounds of sleeping adults, children, mangy animals and the elderly, she saw another child. A boy, maybe, she couldn't tell, but he was small like her, maybe young like her as well. He was hidden in a nearby corner, and his hands were open, his fingers surrounding a strange glow of light that would have woken everyone in the ship's belly if he wasn't concealing it.

But Elsa could see the faint outlines of orange and gold and longed to see what the mysterious boy was hiding. Cautiously, she stood up and walked over to the boy, peering over his shoulder and being as quiet as she could; of course, sneakiness was not a prized factor with Norwegian princesses.

The boy then jumped, ramming into her nose and causing her to stumble back. A few yards away, a dog barked and several large birds cawed at the outbreak of noise. Elsa rubbed her nose, gasping as she pulled her fingers away and noticed the droplets of blood on her fingertips. She stared at the boy who'd discovered her, and blinked.

He was definitely her age or a couple years older, as his features were soft and youthful, but she had never seen someone who looked like him before. The fair skin of the people of Arendelle seemed ghostly white in comparison to this boy's dark sun-browned shade; faded freckles dappled his nose and cheeks, instantly reminding Elsa of Anna's own characteristic spots. His dark obsidian hair was so different from she and her sister's light hair, and the shape of his nose, the angular bones of his face… he was not from Norway, nonetheless _Arendelle_.

But the feature about him that stood out the most to her was the startling pair of bright, intelligent frosty green eyes. They were admittedly quite pretty; she could have stared into them constantly if she wanted to, but right now those eyes were alive with frustration and embarrassment.

"What were you doing?" the boy demanded sharply; his voice held a heavy French accent. Ah, so he was from France… maybe from one of the coasts nearby, as he still did not look French to her.

Elsa blinked and shook her head, still concealing her damaged nose. "I saw a light in your hand… I thought that maybe you had a candle, or something like that." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you."

The boy swallowed and shook his head, sighing. "Sorry." He mumbled something else and eyed her up and down, blinking in puzzlement. "I never noticed you here."

"I'm always in the corner," the princess started, pondering. "I was too scared to come out and look for anyone like me… where is the ship taking you?"

The boy put on a rather cocky smirk. "Eastern Isles. To Salamändra."

Elsa's eyes bulged. "That's where I'm going—ouch," she moaned, wincing as she drew her palms away and noticed the blood drenching her pale skin. She pressed her cloak to her nose and sighed at the apologetic look in the boy's eyes. "It's fine."

"But… you're still going to Salamändra?" the boy asked, curiosity and slight suspicion lacing his voice. He crossed his arms, the mop of tousled black hair on his head making it hard to take him so seriously.

Elsa shrugged. "My parents are sending me there. I'm a princess, actually, of Arendelle." She waited for him to laugh, but instead he only blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"… Why? What'd you do?"

She hesitated, and wondered what would happen if she told him. They were both young children, after all, and maybe if rumors spread of her powers before they arrived she would be in trouble with Lady Garthur. "It's a long story."

The boy smirked, folding his arms behind his head. He seemed distracted for a moment before looking towards her again. He spat in his hand and extended it towards her, grinning goofily. "I'm Kane."

She blinked at the first act of kindness she'd seen in a long time, but still looked in disgust at the saliva in the former stranger's hand.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Eh, you have nose blood on your hands so it's fine."

She sighed, and obliged to the greeting. She wiped her hand on her cloak and stared at the strange child in front of her. She'd actually never even seen a true boy like this before, not one her age and not one similar to the teenagers that graced her father's Royal Court.

"Anyway…" Kane paused. "Looks like we're the only two heading to Salamändra. No one else on the this boat can even spell their own name or count."

Elsa smiled at the joke. She figured she was going to like her new friend.

The two talked for hours each day whenever they had the chance. When Lady Garthur came with their porridge they sat and ate together, and traded stories of their homelands. Kane was eleven years old, two years older than her as she had expected, and when he was revealed to be an orphan Elsa was more than apologetic.

"It's fine," he insisted. "I never knew them. They died before I was born." He paused and tossed a spoonful of porridge to one of the starving dogs. "Not much I can do about that."

Elsa frowned and thought of her parents and how undisturbed her mother seemed to see her shipped off and away from Arendelle. It made her uncomfortable and immediately she wished Anna was there beside her, so she could be sure she was recovering from the incident.

Several days passed, and after countless stories, makeshift cabin games and barely any sleep, the children had grown close. They knew that arrival would be soon and the only chance they would have of staying connected would be to depart the ship together, and the last thing Elsa wanted was to be alone on this journey.

By the time the bulk of the ship docked, Lady Garthur appeared and regarded the two children with narrowed, quizzical eyes. "Now, both of you better be on your best behavior while we walk through the gates and into the main grounds. Do you understand me?" As both Elsa and Kane managed a dip of their heads, the mouth of the ship's belly opened and sunlight spilled into the darkness. Elsa was nearly blinded and made sure to keep herself close to Kane as the old woman led them out of the ship.

Once her eyes adjusted, she could not believe what she saw.

They were standing on a normal wooden dock, but it was surrounded by countless others. Hundreds of powerful ships that mirrored the design of the _Sunstrider _were already docked, their bellies opened as numerous people flooded onto the wooden floorboards. Ahead of them was a giant circular compound, where pillars of marble and stone could be observed from miles away. Massive towers boasting sculptures and the recognizable symbols of the Eastern Isles, and Salamändra in particular, were engraved in the fine surfaces. Soldiers marched in an out of the arches, dressed in uniforms that were too sharp and regal to ever be located in Arendelle.

Elsa blinked owlishly, inwardly delighted at what she was seeing. It was very beautiful, but the intimidating presence of the front gates still sent shivers down her spine.

Kane nudged her. "Wonder where she's going to lead us?"

The princess bit her lip and turned to him thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, but whatever happens, we should try and stick together. There're a lot of people here." Just how many people had similar abilities to her? Could all of these children and teenagers control different elements like her?

"Come with me, children," Lady Garthur commanded, allowing the two to trail after her in brief steps. Once the old woman and a few other adults gathered in front of the gates, it was clear then to both Elsa and Kane that the hundreds of surrounding children and teenagers were just as new and unsure as they were.

The woman cleared her throat before speaking. "Children, it is a great honor to present to you the Salamändra Institute for Ethereal Beings."

What a title! Elsa blinked and turned to Kane, hesitant to say anything while being surrounded by many other children. Their skin tones ranged in all shades, their eyes in different shapes, their noses on different scales… these other kids were from all over the globe. When she returned to Arendelle she would be sure to let her parents know just how many different cultures and races she was able to experience while at the Institute.

Lady Garthur delivered a long, monotonous speech about placement of the children and the schedule for the first month. Elsa and Kane were led in a separate line to one of the towers past the gates, where the young princess was quickly distracted by the gorgeous fountain display in the middle of the huge, elaborate garden.

"Pretty," Kane muttered simply.

"It's beautiful," Elsa concluded, staring at him strangely. "Haven't you seen fountains like that in France? When the French visit Arendelle they talk of the statues and monuments all the time. I would think this would be common for you."

Kane shrugged. "Don't know. I never really thought of it as all that important." He grinned, and she smiled at his honesty. Hopefully their relationship wouldn't change on any level anytime soon; but that was unguarded territory for the future.

* * *

The dinner table was quiet in the Castle of Arendelle. A massive feast was prepared for the young princess Anna and her elaborately dressed parents. Queen Felicia and King Ronald were sure to ask the chef to create Anna's absolute favorite dishes in order to distract her in hopes that their methods were working.

Much to their chagrin, the young girl's eyes were glazed over, unfocused, and she hadn't touched a single dumpling on the platter set in front of her.

The queen frowned at this. "Anna, dear, you should really start eating your food before it gets cold. You know how disrespectful it is to the chef."

Still, she avoided her mother's eyes, her brow furrowed in what looked like concentration. Her strawberry blonde hair was braided into pigtails over her shoulders, a look that she learned to do herself after… someone, showed her. For some reason she could not remember this person; whenever she thought about the figure in her dreams and memories, only a blank image would appear in her mind.

"Mama, Papa?" Anna muttered, her hands balling into frustrated fists.

"Yes, darling?" King Ronald questioned, wondering if his daughter could have possibly figured it out already. There was no way, but…

"I feel like… like there is someone missing. Someone else should be at the table, eating with us."

Felicia cracked a terribly fake smile as she adjusted her seating. "Oh, sweetie." She reached out and gently played with her daughter's right braid. "Have you been dreaming again? About the ghost?"

Anna slowly nodded, unsure of herself. "I want to know who it is. I think she's real."

"Oh, so it's a she?" Felicia muttered, drumming her fingers against the table.

"Yes," Anna finished quickly. "I don't know why I can't remember her. It's making me mad. I want to know who she is and what she looks like… I feel like I already do but I can't remember." Her lips pulled forward into an agitated pout. "I want to see the ghost and know her again, but… I don't know how."

The king and queen looked at each other silently, pushed their guilty consciences aside, and continued eating.

* * *

**There you have it! The first chapter to my first ever **_**Frozen **_**fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will be updating this one as much as I can but please let me know what you thought, whether positive or negative, and drop a review! It would be very much appreciated. :)**

**Until next time!**

**- Sulfur Dusk**


End file.
